


Lessons in Acceptance

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut, Wyverns, baby wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Judith had her reasons to distrust wyverns. Nader had every reason to change her mind.
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Nader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lessons in Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> For peach! Thank you again for supporting me! This was so much fun to write!

Judith von Daphnel was a woman of extraordinary skill. In truth, Nader had not stood a chance. He watched as she commanded her troops, recognized all the signs of a brilliant leader, and quickly found his admiration taking a rather sharp turn into incoherent babbling because the pretty woman could wield that sword and cut him any which way she pleased.

So Nader had fallen. He had fallen hard enough to crash right through the earth.

His wyvern nudged his arm, knocking Nader out of his trance like stare. Chorus opened his maw, a strange hissing noise echoing forth. Nader shook his head even as he scratched Chorus’s nose, that toothy smile disappearing in favor of a rumbling purr. Chorus butted his large head against Nader’s chest, Nader having learned long ago to brace himself or be bowled over.

Judith, however, had not yet learned this lesson. Nader’s body swayed back from the force of Chorus’s snuggle, flowing with the force of the blow rather than fighting it, his feet remaining in place. It was enough to knock him into Judith, who had approached from behind. Nader’s arm shot out to steady her, succeeding in the two of them tangling their legs together, hands placed at awkward points upon each other’s bodies. Chorus flexed his wings, emitting his hissing laughter again as he watched the pair untangle themselves.

“I’ve never seen a wyvern act so playfully before,” Judith commented, eyeing Chorus warily.

Nader stared at her, large eyes blinking confusion. Wyverns were so predominant in Almyra that it was sometimes hard to remember that here in Fódlan not everyone had trained with the creatures. “They are usually like this outside of battle,” Nader explained, playfully shoving at Chorus. The wyvern batted his wings at Nader briefly, more as a way to have the last word than anything else.

Judith still looked skeptical, which only prompted Nader into his tutor mode, as Khalid dubbed it. “Wyverns tend to bond with other creatures easily. Sure, they’re carnivorous and love hunting, but they have also been known to, well, adopt other animals into their clutches. It’s what makes them so compatible with humans. Think of them as giant dogs, if that makes it easier.”

“That can eat half a person in one bite,” Judith added with a grumble. She was holding herself in a defensive position, angling her body should she need to dodge an oncoming attack. She looked less than pleased to be standing anywhere near a wyvern. Nader tried not to be offended on Chorus’s behalf.

“That can eat people,” Nader relented, scratching behind Chorus’s horns. “But as I said, most of the time they would prefer to play with or avoid a human. Fifty fifty chance, really. Chorus here enjoys his pranks,” Chorus interrupted with a pleased rumble, “but Shamil is the one you really need to watch out for.”

Judith’s brows creased as she thought trying to place the name. “Claude’s wyvern?” she asked after a few seconds.

Nader nodded. “Learned from his master.”

“Ah.” Judith nodded, still keeping her eyes on Chorus. “I see the issue there.”

Nader barked a laugh, his heart skipping a beat when Judith smiled in turn. She shook her head and turned on her heel. “Come on, you two. It won’t be long before you two get to play with our enemies.”

Nader may have stared as Judith walked away, but it was only because the motion of her sway as she walked was so mesmerizing. He definitely was not staring at other parts of her, letting his mind wander.

Chorus headbutted Nader right in the chest, knocking him onto the very body part he had been admiring on Judith. 

/

Nader hated when the enemy used smoke to disadvantage his flying troops. True, it was what he would do in their place, but he hated the cloying feeling that stuck in his nose, how his clothes and hair would continue to stink of the stuff even after multiple washes.

Those were all minor inconveniences. The real problem was that it made it difficult to see his ground units. Nader patted Chorus’s neck, the wyvern’s nostrils flaring as he pulled at his reins. Nader let him lose, simply holding on as Chorus tucked in his wings and dove. The wyvern banked immediately upon clearing the smoke cloud, weaving an unpredictable pattern through the air as he avoided arrows shot by the few Imperial troops that had caught sight of them. They both saw the unit, broken off and cornered, at the same time, Chorus already barreling toward them before Narder needed to instruct him.

Claws swooped down, catching two Imperial soldiers and forcing them to the ground. The sickening crunch of their bodies was covered by the piercing roar Chorus loosened upon landing. Soldiers fell back, surprised by the sudden appearance of the large creature in their midst. 

Nader’s axe made short work of the first Imperials to recover their wits. Bolstered by his appearance, the unit pressed the attack, screaming war cries as they attempted to break through. Chorus’s wings buffeted enemies, unbalancing and making them easy targets for his jaws or Nader’s blade.

He was alerted to the soldiers who had managed to sneak past him when Chorus roared in angered pain. The wyvern spun, but the rest of those remaining had seen the opening. Men staring death in the face tended to do desperate things to escape. Things like antagonizing a bull wyvern.

Nader’s temper flared as the Imperials harassed Chorus. From his position in the saddle it was difficult to chase after the soldiers, darting in and out like annoying gnats. He had one leg swung over Chorus, when he heard a battle cry out above all the others.

She was a figure charging out of legend, a story told on long nights around the campfire to inspire soldiers before a battle. Judith was lightening fast, her rapier knocking aside half a dozen blades attempting to stop her. Judith used the momentum of their own actions against them, scoring a cut across a wrist when one attacker recovered faster than expected. 

Without batting an eye she placed a hand on Chorus’s rump, vaulting over and kicking the soldier trying to cut into Chorus’s haunches in the chest. The soldier went flying, Judith following right behind. Nader had just enough time to watch her pounce on the fallen fighter before he was forced to wade back into the fray.

.

When it was over, when they had a moment to catch their breaths, Chorus ambled right alongside Nader as he sought out Judith. The wyvern spotted her first, giving a happy cry and waddling over to her like the overgrown lizard that he was.

Judith stiffened as the wyvern charged toward her, pausing halfway there and looking back over his shoulder at Nader. Chorus gave a sad questioning trill, his wings rising in the equivalent of a shoulder shrug. He seemed thoroughly put out by Judith’s reaction to his happiness. 

“He wants to thank you,” Nader explained calmly. He continued forward until he could place a hand on Chorus’s head, scratching just behind one of his antlers. Chorus purred deeply, sounding like a growl to those unfamiliar with the noise.

Which was probably why Judith maintained her ground. “To thank me?”

“When you shoved that soldier off of him in the fight.” Chorus trilled again at Nader’s clarification.

Judith looked between the two of them, a debate going on behind those blue eyes. Eventually she nodded. Chorus perked up, uttering a series of chirps, which was more courtesy than he usually afford to Nader. If Nader did not know better, he would think Chorus was attempting to butter up Judith for him. Actually, that was probably exactly what he was doing, already purring when he reached Judith.

Chorus gently butted his head against Judith’s outstretched hand, nuzzling against it but waiting for her to indicate she was comfortable. When Judith flexed her fingers, scratching Chorus’s cheek, he danced back and forth on his claws, trilling as he lifted his head. Judith’s eyes went wide when Chorus rubbed his cheek against her own, similar to a cat rubbing their scent over a favored human.

“Congratulations,” Nader laughed as he joined the pair. “You are now part of the clutch.”

Judith stared at him, startled, the expression absolutely adorable as Chorus continued to squish her cheek. “What does that mean?”

“I told you they bonded easily,” Nader answered, feeling rather amused by the whole exchange. “It means that Chorus considers you family. Really though, what that translates into for the most part is that you’ll have a bunch of wyverns checking on you after battle to make sure you’re okay. Occasionally, it does also mean you’ll be granted some form of dead rodent or fish as a gift.”

“Ah.” Judith slowly raised her hand, tentatively scratching along the edges of Chorus’s antlers. He gave a deep purr, his eyes dropping closed as he rested his chin on Judith’s shoulder. There was a rather pleased grin on his scaly lips.

“I have to say,” Nader began, watching the two of them, “it’s strange to me that such an experienced warrior has such hesitations around wyverns.”

Judith did not take her eyes off of Chorus, continuing to pet him as he curled around her. “Almyra utilizes them more than we do in the Alliance. I am used to either being around them when traveling or facing down a rider on the battlefield.”

Oh....well that did make sense. Nader felt briefly stupid for not having considered that before.

“When this is all over, what do you say to coming to Almyra with me?” he heard himself offering. He knew the words had come from his heart because his mind certainly had not thought the invitation through at all. 

Judith blinked at him in surprise, Chorus whining when Judith’s pets stopped. “Why would I do that?”

Nader grinned and uttered two words. “Baby wyverns.”

/

Nader was a genius. 

No one could resist baby wyverns. No one. Judith remained glued to his side as they entered the stables, which were really more a system of caves than anything else. They mimicked the caves wyverns usually claimed as their homes in the wild. Inside this particular one were two sows, one surrounded by half a dozen hatchlings. They watched the two enter with their slitted eyes, the mother sow making a hissing noise when she recognized Nader.

Chorus trilled behind them, pushing past Judith to reach the other wyverns. He bounded over to the sows, turning between the two as he rubbed against them. The hatchlings chirped loudly in response, twirling about his feet. Chorus sniffed at them in return, the hatchlings latching onto his antlers. The massive bull lifted his head, grumbling to Nader.

Nader just shook his head. “You knew what would happen. They’re your babies, you get to take care of them.”

Chorus grumbled all the louder, his head tilting to the side as one particularly adventurous hatchling managed to climb onto his snout. The sows echoed Nader’s laughter with their own hissing chuckles.

Nader watched as Judith blinked, gaze going down to look at the two hatchlings who had found their way over to her. They tumbled over each other as they rolled over Judith’s shoe, torn between trying to investigate the newcomer and their sibling rivalry. Their mother grumbled, Chorus answering her in chirps. The sow seemed mollified for the moment, especially with Nader standing at Judith’s side. She laid down, resting her head on her front claws and enjoying her brief time of peace as the hatchlings found new things to interest them.

“It’s okay,” Nader reassured Judith, who was still staring at the hatchlings tumbling over her feet. “You can say hi to them.”

Slowly, Judith crouched down, making sure her movements were slow, that no sudden movement would scare them. The hatchlings chirped excitedly as she drew closer, climbing over one another in their enthusiasm. Nader felt his heart swell at the sight of a smile caressing its way across her face.

“Hello,” Judith greeted, laughing as the hatchlings all but jumped into her hands. They cooed happily when Judith began to pet them, nuzzling against her hands and chest. The rest of the hatchlings, seeing the attention their siblings were receiving, rushed over in a flurry of tiny wings and scales, dancing around Judith’s legs. Even the hatchling that had settled itself over Chorus’s nose slid off to the ground and joined the clutch.

“Told you they’d like you,” Nader said, laughter a low rumble through his chest. “Once one member of the clutch adopts you, they all do.”

Judith looked lost at the whole prospect, that her family had suddenly grown, but the hatchlings were not letting up. They butted against her, demanding pets and play. Nader watched as she leaned over them, her long ponytail slipping over her shoulder. His grin grew, knowing a moment before what would happen.

It was the hatchling that had climbed on Chorus’s nose. It let out a high pitched squeal and latched onto Judith’s braid. She cried out as her head was suddenly jerked to the side. Her hands immediately came up, grabbing onto the hatchling to keep it from ripping her hair out. It purred loudly as it was cuddled against her chest, tiny claws sinking into her clothes as it latched on all the harder.

Nader laughed, only doing so harder when Judith glared at him. It lost much of its effect under the worry that still dominated her expression. “All right, all right!” Nader bellowed, wading into the party. He waved his hands, the hatchlings hissing or cooing concern as they scampered back to their mother. He placed a finger on either side of the hatchling’s head, applying gentle pressure until it finally relented and released Judith’s hair. It still grumbled in protest as Nader picked at its claws, attempting to cling to its new friend and willing to bite at the offending digits to do so. But Nader had been dealing with wyverns his whole life, so it was not long before he had Judith free and was rolling the hatchling back toward the clutch. It gave a cry, flapping its wings as its siblings surrounded it, all bouncing around excitedly. Their mother rumbled, the sound coming from deep within her. The hatchlings answered her call, running over to her side, tumbling over one another as her tail wrapped around them.

“Should have warned you they tend to do that,” Nader said with a laugh.

“It didn’t cross you mind when you tucked your own braid back,” Judith muttered, the hint of a smirk on her lips as she brushed out the mess her hair had become between her fingers.

“Not really,” Nader shrugged. “Comes as second nature now.”

He whistled, Chorus immediately at his side. “You too, Asha,” he directed to the other sow, who had watched the whole proceedings. Her eyes darted to them at the sound of her name, huffing a great sigh as she gained her footing. Still, she was pleasantly good natured as she walked over to them. She butted her head against Chorus before sniffing at Judith. The sow appraised Judith for a long moment before eventually settling that she was good people.

“Ready for a ride?”

/

“Your posture is atrocious.”

Judith glowered down at him from her seat in the saddle. Asha grumbled, shifting her weight and nearly toppling Judith. “This was your idea,” Judith pointed out.

“You’ll be fine,” Nader assured her. His hand pressed against her back, forcing her to sit straighter. “Once we get in the air she’ll make sure not to drop you. But it’s best to do all you can to make sure she’s comfortable as well.”

Judith followed the silent instructions of Nader’s hands, readjusting her hips and her grip on the reins. “Are you sure a night time flight is really a good idea?”

“That’s the best time to fly.” Nader’s hands lingered on her, calm and steady, addicted to her warmth. “If you truly don’t want to, I’m not going to force you to.”

Judith looked vaguely offended at that. He had not meant to call her out, but it seemed Judith had taken it as such. “I can do it.”

“Judith-”

Judith softened when Nader said her name, but still cut him off. “You wanted to share this with me, and I want you to be able to do so. Besides,” she cleared her throat, turning forward, “if I’m going to be in Almyra for awhile, I should become more familiar with wyverns.”

Nader allowed himself a chuckle while swinging up into Chorus’s saddle. “Ready?” He waited for Judith’s nod before clicking his tongue.

The wyverns raised their wings at the same time, beating a few times before leaping into the air. Nader looked back to Judith, but so far she seemed to be handling the reins well. Not surprising, given that she had used them to travel, but the real test would be in a few minutes.

They glided side by side along the horizon, watching the sun slowly dip lower. Judith’s face was a wonder as the sky turned from hues of pink and orange to dark midnight blue. The stars fell in a blanket above them, wrapping them in their embrace as the sky disappeared from below them. There was a moment when Nader’s heart jumped into his throat, the feel of flying in nothingness still strange after all the years he had done this.

“Breathe, Judith!” he called over the wind.

Judith head jerked sharply, tearing her gaze away from the heavens. Her face lightened, taking in a deep inhale. Nader understood. The sight took his breath away as well.

Nader guided Chorus down to a ridge, Asha following along behind. While Judith worked on dismounting, Nader was rifling through the saddlebags slung across Chorus’s haunches. By the time Nader had pulled free a blanket and a bottle of wine, Judith was staring out over the ridge at the moonlit landscape. He popped the bottle open, offering it to her.

Judith grinned and grabbed the bottle. “I hope you brought another one of those for yourself.”

Nader pouted, all an act, as Judith took a long swig. “I see how I’m rewarded for sharing things with you.”

Judith laughed, almost choking on the liquid. She lowered the bottle and patted his cheek. “Trade you for the blanket. It’s rather cold up here.”

Nader wrapped the blanket around their shoulders, Judith’s fingers lingering on his when she handed over the bottle. She leaned against his shoulder, fitting easily against him. There was a sense of contentment flooding him, threatening to pull him beneath its waves.

They sat there together, passing the bottle back and forth, watching the moon travel across the sky. Nader pointed out locations along the landscape, telling Judith stories of his youth, of battles he had fought and adventures he had journeyed on. When the bottle ran dry, Nader found his words doing so as well.

Judith remained silent, an ounce of anxiety wriggling into Nader’s brain. What if he had bored her? He had gone on for so long, wanting to share why this was special to him with her, but perhaps he had done too much all at once.

But when he opened his mouth to ask, Judith was already voicing her own question. “Why did you name him Chorus?”

Chorus lifted his head from when he was curled up next to Asha, giving a series of chirps at the sound of his name. Nader threw a smile over his shoulder at the wyvern. “Want to show her how well you sing?”

There was that scaly smile, making mischief once again. Chorus opened his maw and roared. Adrenaline rushed through Nader. The primal noise always evoked a second of fight or flight within anyone who heard it. But after that, when the mind realized there was no danger, they heard it. Chorus’s roar was a series of notes, echoing off the hills, a dozen tones weaving together into a single voice.

“Okay,” Judith answered as the roar died away, Chorus looking pleased with himself. “That makes sense now.”

“His is the only one I’ve heard that sounds like that,” Nader explained, not hiding the note of pride. “So naturally I had to name him for it.”

Chorus, now that attention was being paid to him, waddled over to the pair and butted his head against Nader, demanding pets. Nader lifted his hand, second nature at this point to respond to the wyvern’s requests, only to wince when he felt how cold Chorus’s scales were. “We should get them back before they freeze.”

“Along with ourselves.” Judith sighed, lingering a moment before she stood and began to fold the blanket.

They rode back in silence, enjoying each other’s presence as the night sky twirled around them. Judith rode with her head tilted back, eyes on the stars. Nader, for his part, could not take his eyes from her, not until Chorus began his descent back toward the stables. They landed in that same shared silence, Nader easily finding his footing seconds after Chorus’s claws touched the ground.

Nader swept her up in his arms when Judith slid free of the saddle, pressing her against him. The scent of her filled his nose, the feel of her overwhelming him. “Stay with me tonight,” he whispered. The words were out of his mouth before he even knew his brain had thought them, Judith’s presence alone an intoxicating desire.

“That sounds dangerous,” Judith pointed out, her words slow. But she made no move to pull away from him.

“Since when did you run away from danger?” It was only half a joke, so many other words of want laying beneath them.

Judith tilted her head up, warm breath brushing over Nader’s lips. “You’re right. I don’t.”

/

She shivered under his touch as his calloused fingers teased along his skin. He could not help the smirk that came to his lips when she grumbled in response, her surliness a failed attempt to cover up the discovery that she was ticklish. If they were both more awake, Nader would have struck his onslaught, but as it was, he was content to lay beside her, lazily running his hands over Judith’s body as morning brightened around them.

“I didn’t notice these last night,” he murmured, tracing the four white lines that stood out sharply against her skin. He had seen that scar too many times in too many infirmary tents to be ignorant as to its source: wyvern claws. Based on their location and the thickness of the scars, Judith was lucky she had not had her spine removed.

“To be fair,” Judith answered more to her pillow than to Nader, “it was rather dark by the time we got back and you took off my clothes.” Nader’s smirk grew all the wider before he felt a thump on his hip. “Wipe that grin off your lips.”

“You can’t even see me,” Nader countered, having no intention of carrying through with her order.

“Are you going to tell me I’m wrong?”

Nader did not answer her, instead leaning over Judith. This time she shivered for a completely different reason, his lips pressing a trail over her scars. Judith sighed softly, relaxing under his touch. She turned her head, cheek still resting on the pillow, but enough that she could see Nader.

“It was during a raid on the Locket,” she began slowly. “I was young and foolhardy. You know in your first battle when you thought you were invincible.” It was more statement than question, but she still waited for Nader’s nod before continuing. Nader watched as Judith stretched, long and lazy, well toned muscles on display, not to mention her gorgeous ass as well. “I was on the wall. Our archers had brought down a rider, fell from the saddle, no way he survived hitting the stones. But his wyvern came down right after him. It…” Judith paused, tension throughout her body as she remembered. Nader understood. There were some deaths that affected you more, that stayed with you when you closed your eyes. “It stood over its rider’s body, trying to protect him. But it...I think it went mad. It lashed out at everything without a care to itself. Knocked two of my men off the wall before I even realized what was happening. I rushed forward, thinking I could get in a quick killing strike. Went about as bad as you could guess.” Judith nodded toward her scars. “There was some debate if I would ever walk again.”

Judith’s legs brushed up against his own, almost as if she were checking their mobility. “You recovered,” Nader pointed out, not even wanting to imagine what she had gone through to reach that recovery.

“I did,” Judith agreed, the memory lingering in her voice. “It took a lot of work, I certainly didn’t think myself untouchable the next time I ended up on a battlefield.” She sighed softly, turning onto her side. Nader’s fingers lingered along her scars, even though they were now out of sight, his large hand resting against her hip. “Every time I saw a wyvern in battle, even when they wore Alliance gold, I’d remember that mad wyvern that nearly tore out my spine. I never really interacted with them until Chorus decided to adopt me.”

Nader’s smile responded to the notes of amusement that lifted the last of Judith’s words. “And now you’ll never get rid of him.”

“Hmm, seems so. I guess in that case I’m stuck with his rider as well.” Judith’s hands pushed at Nader’s shoulders, Nader easily moving under her command.

A goddess straddled him, Judith’s hair loose around her shoulders, sunlight illuminating her from behind. Nader’s thumbs caressed her stomach, brushing along the underside of Judith’s heavy breasts. From the crooked smirk on her lips, Nader knew she could feel him responding to the sight and feel of her. Scars dotted and lined her skin, a tapestry of strength and endurance.

Spirits, she was gorgeous. 

Judith rocked back against him, a pleased little note caught in her throat at the feel of his cock resting against her ass. Nader smiled wickedly up at her when she gripped the base of his member, which rapidly morphed into a groan of pleasure as she sank down onto him in one fluid motion. Nader’s fingers dug into Judith’s hips, fighting the urge to buck up into her. 

“You know,” Judith drawled, rising herself an inch before dropping back down, creating just enough friction to drive Nader insane, “if I’m going to be spending more time around wyverns, I really should learn to ride properly. You did say my posture was atrocious.”

“Nothing we can’t work on,” Nader answered, breath catching in his throat as Judith moved again. “You certainly aren’t beyond hope.”

“So generous of you,” Judith laughed, low and musical, the notes floating through Nader’s room. “Certainly no time like the present to begin.”

“Oh? Is that what you’re after? Well then.” Nader’s hands guided Judith’s hips, adjusting the angle she came down at. She sank deeper onto him, fingers flexing against Nader’s chest. “First step, the way you hold your hips is important.”

“Like this?” Judith sheathed him inside her all over again, coming down at the same angle he had shown her. Nader could start to see the edges of Judith’s control beginning to fray.

“Perfect,” Nader praised, hearing his own breathlessness in that one word. His hand traced up her back, Judith sitting straighter at his touch. He lingered over the scars, strangely smooth in such a different way from the rest of her silken skin. If Nader were a poet he would have all the proper words to praise her. But he was an old warrior. All he had to offer were his gazes and touch, kneeling before the altar of the war goddess he had served for so long, the goddess made manifest above him.

“Is something distracting you?” Judith asked through heavy breaths. She was smirking down at him, continuing to ride him at that just-a-fraction-too-slow pace. Her hand rose, cupping her breast, and Nader just about lost his mind. “I can’t say that was much of a first lesson.”

Nader growled, the hand still on her hip squeezing. “Sit straighter,” he ordered. “Only lean forward when you want your wyvern to go faster.”

Judith followed when Nader’s hand pressed her forward, picking up the pace at which she was moving her hips. Nader rolled his own up, pressing into her. Judith’s eyes fell closed, her mouth dropping open as a moan fell from her throat. “Match yourself with your wyvern. On a horse you bounce with their steps, but on a wyvern you move on their wing beats.”

“You don’t have wings,” Judith pointed out. Her control was almost completely unraveled now.

“No,” Nader agreed, “but I can certainly set a pace for you to match.” Nader bucked up again, meeting Judith. She moaned loudly, covering the sound of Nader’s own. Judith muttered a curse under her breath, too low for Nader to make out, but he knew that tone well enough. He landed a sharp slap to Judith’s ass, her eyes going wide, mouth open in a surprised ‘o.’ “Don’t go giving your instructor sass. I’ll have to discipline you for that.”

Judith’s surprise transformed into a grin, her words a breathless laugh. “You think you have the skills to punish me?” She leaned forward, hands back on Nader’s chest to brace herself, setting a relentless pace Nader knew he would not last long under.

Nader bucked up to meet her, hitting that angle that had Judith losing control, her pace faltering. Her body clenched around him, stealing the air in his lungs. His hands held her steady, one thumb sweeping down to brush over her clit. Judith cried out, becoming impossibly tight around him. Nader gave one last roll of his hips, losing himself that incredible starburst of heat and light that was Judith.

Somehow in that pleasure filled haze, Nader managed to catch Judith, holding her against his broad chest. “Definitely giving points for enthusiasm,” Nader teased between labored breaths. “Improvement on posture, but we really should work on your control. Started to get a bit sloppy there at the end.”

Judith huffed and playfully swatted at Nader’s shoulder. “I’ll show you sloppy,” she answered in a playful growl before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Nader sank into the feel of her, arms wrapping around her shoulders to keep her close. He wanted to lay against the sheets with her in his arms for the rest of his days. “I’m up for another training session whenever you are,” Nader offered when Judith released his lips.” Anything to keep her here in the sanctuary of his rooms.

“Are you?” he growled as Judith reached between them, wrapping a hand around Nader’s now soft cock. “It looks like I wore you out.”

Nader barked a laugh. “You just wait. I’ll have you riding perfectly in no time.”

“I look forward to it,” Judith whispered back, nibbling on Nader’s lower lip. “Rest up, or else you won’t be able to keep up.”

Spirits, he loved this woman. He smiled into her kiss, allowing himself to become lost in her. That was okay, because in the end, she would lead him home. 


End file.
